criminal_case_my_own_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Deadly Catch
This is the second case Background The victim was a boater named Peter Hammond who was found stabbed to death in his boat and after 3 hours the team saw another boater Andy Winter murdered with his chest stabbed.The killer was Greg Young,a researcher in Marine Research Lab.The lab was not handled by Candy,because she was on a vacation. On the last 1 year,a prisoner named Bryan Young,Greg's brother robbed the diamonds and was sentenced to 10 year jail and had a heart attack death in the cell. At the midnight in Greg's Lab,Greg was using the diamonds,then Peter came and he was looking for some lobster pound.Then Billy came,and he did not ask vGreg what he was doing and did not see him.Then Greg saw Peter and Billy's fight and Billy punched him and made him unconsiuos. Then Greg broke a cylinder and stabbed him in the back.Then in the next 1 hour,Andy was fishing and he caught the diamonds and payed off his loan.Then Greg asked Andy for the diamonds and the Andy blackmailed him and told him to take Peter's place and have himself the diamonds.The blackmail was unbareable for Greg to handle so he killed him with a boat hook. At court,Greg was sentenced to life in jail with no parole chance. Victims *Peter Hammond(Found dead in his boat with his back stabbed) *Andy Winters(Found dead in his boat with his chest stabbed) Murder Weapons *Smashed Cylinder(Peter) *Boat hook(Andy) Killer *Greg Young Killer's Profile *The killer eats lobsters *The killer is right handed *The killer plays chess *The killer's height is 6.0ft *The killer is a male Suspects: *Billy Hammond(Peter's nephew) *The suspect is right handed *The suspect eats lobsters *The suspect plays chess *Mick Foley(Haberside Tavern Owner) *The suspect eats lobsters *The suspect plays chess *Greg Young(Scientist) *The suspect is right handed *The suspect eats lobsters *The suspect plays chess *Jim Price(Sea Food Shop Owner) *The suspect is right handed *The suspect eats lobsters Crime Scenes Chapter 1(Death at the Boats) *Investigate Cornelia(Clues:Victim's Body,Torn Paper,Bouy) *Autopsy the Victim's Body(18:00:00)(Attribute:The killer eats lobsters) *Examine Torn Paper(Clues:Photo)(New Suspect:Billy Hammond) *Tell the tragedy to Billy *Examine Bouy(Clues:Ship Trace(New Scene:The My Turn) *Investigate The My Turn(Clues:Andy's Body,Cigar,Boathook)(Murder Weapon Found:Boathook) *Autopsy The Victim's Body(15:00:00)(Attribute:The killer is right handed) *Examine Torn Page(Clues:Faded Page) *Examine Cigar(Clues:Saliva) *Analyze Saliva(3:00:00)(New Suspect:Mick Foley) *Talk to Mick *Go to Chapter 2(1 Star) Chapter 2(The Lobsters) *Investigate Haverside Tavern(Clues:Safe) *Examine Safe(Clues:Cigar) *Analyze Cigar(6:00:00)(New Suspect:Greg Young) *Discuss with Greg about the murder(New Scene:Marine Research Lab) *Investigate Marine Research Lab(Clues:Glass Shards,Bloody Pawn) *Examine Glass Shards(Clues:Cylinder) *Analyze Cylinder(6:00:00)(Murder Weapon Found:Smashed Cylinder) *Examine Bloody Pawn(Clues:Blood) *Analyze Blood(6:00:00)(Attribute:The killer plays chess)(New Suspect:Jim Price) *Talk to Jim(New Scene:Bouy Box) *Investigate Bouy Box(Clues:Bloody Page) *Analyze Bloody Page(00:10:00)(New Scene:Cabin) *Investigate Cabin(Clues:Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone(Clues:Caller) *Analyze Caller(00:02:00) *Talk to Billy *Go to Chapter 3(1 Star) Chapter 3(The Diamond's History) *Investigate Area Stire Room(Clues:Diamond) *Examine Diamonds(Clues:Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints(Clues:Owner Issue)(New Scene:Basin) *Investigate Basin(Clues:Bloody Handcart,Broken Camera) *Examine Bloody Handcart(Clues:Blood) *Analyze Blood(6:00:00)(Attribute:The killer's height is 6.0ft) *Examine Broken Camera(Clues:CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage(6:00:00)(Attribute:The killer is a male) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation(No Stars) Additional Investigation *Get Billy's help in finiding the diamonds *Investigate Cornelia(Clues:Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box(Clues:Diamonds) *Analyze Diamonds(1:00:00) *Say "Thank You"to Billy(Reward:Bouy Necklace,Boater Clothes) *Talk to Mick Foley about the illegal loans *Investigate Haberside Tavern(Clues:Box of Cigars) *Examine Box of Cigars(Clues:Ashed Money) *Take a fine from Mick(Reward:20,000) *Talk to Jim about the lobsters *Investigate My Turn(Clues:Box) *Examine Box(Clues:Lobster Pound) *Say thanks to Jim(Reward:Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 Star) Category:Tennessee Maple Category:Cases Category:Cases of Nashville